


Christmas Fever

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: The boys find reader crying in the middle of the night





	Christmas Fever

The holiday season drove people insane, there was no doubt about it. Usually, y/n enjoyed this time of year; the carols playing in the stores; the streets decorated with tinsel and lights; just the pure adrenaline rush of it all. However, this year, she was anything but calm; the team had arranged that everyone, along with their families, would be spending Christmas together at the Avengers compound upstate, and she desperately wanted to make certain that it was all perfect.

It was only 12 days till Christmas Eve, and so y/n found herself at 3 am desperately looking through Pinterest and a few of her favorite blogs for decorating and present wrapping ideas. She had already spent the last month and a half traipsing all over New York, hunting down the perfect gifts for every last person, and she was starting to burn out.

In the quiet of the early morning, there came a loud bang, swiftly followed by several highly colorful expletives which woke Steve and Bucky, the only other current residents at the compound. Both went rushing, fully-armed, towards the sound of y/n's yelling, thinking that she was in trouble. However, they stopped short when they reached the common room to find her in the middle of the lounge area, surrounded by various cups of coffee, swatches of wrapping paper, ribbons, and decorations, curled into a fetal position next to her laptop, which was open on some design website, crying hysterically.

The two supersoldiers shared a brief look of panic and confusion, before cautiously approaching her quivering frame. "Doll? What's going on?" Bucky called out softly, but the only reply he received was the increasing volume of her sobs. Not knowing what else to do, the men walked over to her, careful of the objects scattered like landmines around the woman. Steve bent down to pick her up and carry her over to the large couch.

With y/n's head on Steve's chest and her legs in Bucky's lap, the two rubbed soothing circles into her back and calves, hoping to calm her down enough to tell them what was wrong.

After what felt like an eternity, the sobs slowed down and eventually stopped. She pulled away from the blond's chest just enough to look at the two, their eyes alight with curiosity and concern. "Sorry that you had to see me like that." she hiccuped.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for," Steve reassured her. "Yeah, we're just worried about you," Bucky chimed in, "Do you want to tell us why you were up so early?"

"I-I was trying to make everything perfect. This is the first year that we're all together, and I wanted it to be special. But then I couldn't find the right pictures for the table, and none of the wrapping combinations would look right, then I accidentally dropped a box of decorations on my foot, and it all became too much..." she rambles.

"Babydoll, I'm sure everything will be magical. But you shouldn't be burning yourself out in the process. We love you, no matter what. So how's about you leave all of this here and come to bed. Then later today, once you've had some sleep and breakfast, we can come back and look at what has been done so far, and take it from there?" Bucky asks in a gentle voice to which she mutely nods.

He pulls her into his arms and takes her back to their bedroom, tucking her underneath the covers as Steve comes in with a few bottles of water to rehydrate her. She gulps down two of the bottles before snuggling down into the bed as the boys get in on either side of her, their arms securely draped around her waist. Decorating could wait till later, right now, all that mattered was that she was in the arms of the men she loved.


End file.
